macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 76th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Character Balloons: (Bold for new balloons) *'Charlie Brown and the Allusive Football' *Big Bird *Blue's Clues (Retired) *'Little Bill' (First African-America Character to appear in the parade) *Cheesasaurus Rex *Jeeves The Butler (Retired) *Ronald McDonald *'Mr. Monopoly' *Jimmy Neutron *Pikachu *Wild Thing (Comeback/Returns Since 1998, first proper flight) *Barney The Dinosaur (Retired) *Clifford the Big Red Dog *'Kermit The Frog' (Returns Since 1991/To Celebrate The Muppet Show's 25th Anniversary/To Promote It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie/Kermit's Swamp Years, and Also Holiday Ambassador) Novlety Balloons (Bold for New Balloons) *'Uncle Sam' (Recreation of 1930s Uncle Sam Balloon) *"Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *ABC Balls *Cloe the Holiday Clown *Stars and Strips Balls *Macy's White Stars *'Sesquicentennial Hot-Air Balloon Replica' *Harold the Fireman *Macy's Baseball *Macy's Football *Happy Hippo *Ice Cream Cone *Charlie the Elf *Macy's Red Stars Falloons *M&M's Red and Yellow *Green Dog *Percy the Penguin *Universal's The Grinch (Comeback Falloon, Return Since 1997) Hosts *Matt Lauer *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Hairspray *Oklahoma! *The Producers *Thoroughly Modern Millie Floats (Bold is New Floats) *Tom Turkey *'Build A Bear Workshop Teddy Bear's Workshop' *'Sesame Street All Around the World' *Blue Haul's Paradise *Blue's Clues *'HESS Road to the Future' *'Hershey Kids Candy Land' *Hulty Hoes 3 Little Pigs *'Bob the Builder' *Westward Ho *Maytag Mother Earth *Doodlebug *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship *'Lego's Carousel of Imagination' *Planter's Nut Mobile *Big Apple Circus Horse Wagon *Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car *'Marion Showboat' *Reo Truck *Statue of Liberty *Daily News Big Apple *Pokemobile *'WWE Raw's 10th Anniversary' *Animal Planet *Hallmark Dinotopia *'Barney's Playtime in the Park' *A Christmas Carol *Macy's Santaland Express *'Angelina Ballerina' *Santa's Sleigh Performers *F. Murray Abraham *Eric Martsolf *Patty Duke *Angelina Ballerina *Bob the Builder: Bob the Builder, Scoop, and Pichard *The Cast of WWE Raw *The Cast of A Christmas Carol *Shauntay Hinton *Robert Remus - Sgt. Slaughter *The Wiggles: Greg, Anthony, Jeff, Murray, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, and Henry the Octopus *Snoopy *Ashanti *Matthew Morrison *Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy (To Promote It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) *Matt Gallant *Tyler Hanes *Brittany Snow *Barney and Friends: Barney, BJ and Baby Bop *Blue's Clues: Donovan Patton as Joe, Sidetable Drawer, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Shovel, Pail, Perwinkle, Mailbox, Mr.Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika *Michael Feinstein *Mary Bond Davis *Baha Men *Liza Huber *Paul Levesque as Triple H *Vince McMahon *Judy Kaye *Mario *Planters: Mr. Peanut *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Blue and Green *Beckie King - Radio City Rockettes *Joey Lawrence *Orfeh *Jamie-Lynn Sigler *Ipsita Paul *Vanessa Lengins *Josh Groban *Brooke Tansley *Shoshana Bean *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, and Zoe, Windows: (Top: Cookie Monster, Count Von Count), (Bottom: Bert, Telly Monster, Rosita, Grover), Ernie's Bathtub: Ernie, Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Gina, Alan, Gabi, Miles and the Kids *Laura Bell Bundy *Jeff Corwin *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald, Hamburglar, Birdie and Grimace *Sutton Foster *Marissa Jaret Winokur *Lee Ann Womack *Jill Hennessy *Justin Guarini *Jennifer Dunne - Dancer *James the Cat (On Blue Haul's Paradise/Not Mentioned) Performer Groups *America Sings Marching Bands: *Prospect HS (IL) (2nd) *Miles College (AL) *Turpin HS (OH) *Kamiak HS (WA) *Cisco College (TX) (8th) *James F Byrnes HS (SC) (2nd) *Quantico Marine Band (VA) *Stone HS (MS) *NYPD Marching Band (NY) *Butler HS (PA) (2nd) *Salem HS (NH) (2nd) *Piscataway HS (NJ) *Highland HS (IN) *Lafayette HS (KY) (2nd) Category:Lineups